


Redemption

by Simana



Series: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Apologies, Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis week, Forgiveness, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simana/pseuds/Simana
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis week. Prompt: RedemptionIf you wish to achieve redemption, you must first apologise for your actions.
Series: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968070
Kudos: 13
Collections: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Please leave a comment if you deem this fic worthy!

“Makarov’s being held at Vistarion, the Alvarez Empire’s capital. It’ll take several hours to get there, even at top speed, so you might as well make yourselves at home,” said Sorano, walking back across to the throne-like control centre of the mobile temple Olympia. “And please make sure those two don’t vomit on my floor; this marble is expensive.” Referring to the dragon slayers Natsu and Wendy, who were both collapsed on the floor looking ready to chuck their guts up. 

“Thank you, Sorano,” replied Erza, strolling across to her stricken colleagues, prepared to shove their heads out of the window into the water should the need arise. 

“Hey, do you have any medical supplies in this thing?” asked Gray. “Mest here got beat up by one of the Spriggan 12’s henchman; he’s hurt pretty bad.” The memory wizard did indeed look worse for wear now that the adrenaline of immediate danger had worn off, having to be held up by Gray, his head drooping low. 

“He’s lucky to get away so easily,” Sorano remarked. She pointed up. “There are chambers upstairs, the stairs are behind me. You should be able to find something there.”

Gray nodded in thanks, and headed in that direction, half dragging Mest. Lucy hovered for a moment, Sorano just watching her mildly from the throne. The Fairy Tail wizard gave her former enemy an awkward smile, and turned away to assist Erza and the exceeds with the two dragon slayers. 

“Hey, blondie.”

Lucy turned back. “Yeah?” she asked. Sorano’s face was pensive, as if she were choosing her words carefully. 

“I need to ask you something.”

“Uh, ok, sure,” Lucy replied, stepping closer. She could feel Erza’s eyes on them both, a reassuring presence in case the former dark wizard tried anything. Though Sorano was apparently seeking atonement now, so there should hopefully be no problem. 

“What do you want to ask?” Lucy started. 

Sorano hesitated a moment. “You’re the one who took my keys after I was locked up, right?”

Lucy blinked. “Well, I didn’t take them exactly. Gemini, Aries and Scorpio came to me; your arrest nullified your contracts with them. Look, if you’re going to say you want them back, after the way you treated them-“. 

Sorano waved a hand dismissively. “No, I wasn’t going to ask for them back. I actually wanted you to pass on a message for me.”

“A message?”

“Yes. Tell them... tell them I’m sorry for treating them so badly. And that I’m glad they’ve found a wizard who appreciates and respects them.”

Lucy blinked. “Sorano...”. 

“And that I’m not asking for or expecting forgiveness, I just want them to know I wish them well.”

Lucy didn’t say anything, just stared at the other woman, mouth ajar. 

“I’ve told you before not to stare,” Sorano snapped. “It’s annoying.”

“I’ll tell them Sorano,” Lucy earnestly swore. “I can’t promise they’ll be willing to forgive you, but...”

“Like I said, I’m not expecting them to,” Sorano said. “But I’ve decided to walk the path of light, and I can’t achieve redemption if I don’t at least apologise to the people I hurt.”

Lucy nodded and smiled. “I’m sure they’ll be pleased to here it, Ang- ah, I mean, Sorano!”

Sorano scowled, and swivelled the throne back around. 

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Sorano made her way slowly through the bustling city; even though it was late, people still crowded the streets. There was music and dancing, children running around with flags and streamers, and Sorano had to watch her footing to avoid stepping in spilled food from pop-up market stalls. The air was filled with all the sounds and smells of celebration; not surprising, given Fiore had just fended off the deadliest enemy it had ever faced. Not that these civilians had much to do with that victory though...

The wizard pushed through a throng of drunks, casually slamming her fist into the crotch of one who got too handsy. She had no time for nonsense today. Up ahead loomed her destination, the massive Sabertooth guildhall that blocked out nearly half the sky. A wave of doubt and hesitation washed over her, and Sorano stopped in her tracks, ignoring the grumbles and shoves of party-goers who manoeuvred around her. She’d been forgiven; the new Queen Hisui had pardoned her crimes, she was free to embrace her sister, but... did she really deserve freedom? All the things she’d done, the pain she’d caused, and the lives she’d taken, could the slate really be wiped cleaned? Hisui had never suffered at the hands of the Oracion Seis, did she even have the right to forgive them? Sorano sighed, and turned back. Yukino would be better off never seeing her again. 

A flash of pink in a dingy side alley caught her eye, and a silhouette melded with the shadows. Sorano got the distinct impression that she was being watched. 

“All right then,” she growled, stalking over. “If you perverts haven’t learnt your lesson, I’d be happy to school you some more.”

Sorano rounded the corner, but before she launched into her tirade, she stopped in her tracks. 

“Aries?” she exclaimed. It was indeed the Zodiac spirit, cowering against the wall. “What... what are you doing here? Has Lucy just summoned you?” Sorano looked around, but their was no sign of the blonde wizard. 

Aries stared at the ground, twisting a lock of pink hair round her finger. “N-no, I’m s-sorry,” she stammered. “Lucy d-didn’t summon me, I came through on my own. It’s just that, she gave me your message, a-and I just wanted to say... I accept your apology! Please forgive me!” The ram spirit bowed low to the ground. 

Sorano was stunned, and didn’t respond for a while, just stared at the spirit as she trembled nervously. 

“You really came all the way out here just to say that?”

“I’m sorry!” Aries repeated, panicking that she’d angered her former master. 

“No, don’t be,” Sorano said. “I just really didn’t expect you to forgive me. I don’t deserve it.”

“W-well, Lucy said you and the Oracion Seis were trying to repent for your crimes. A-and I’m happy for you all! I know you’ve been mistreated all your life, so I’m glad you’ve found your freedom. That’s all. Can I go now?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Sorano said. 

And with that, the spirit disappeared with a poof. Sorano blinked, still processing Aries’ sudden appearance and her words. 

“She really forgave me? After everything?” Sorano whispered to herself. The wizard slumped against the wall. “One of the people I hurt most...”. She stayed there for a long time, and then came to a decision. Pushing herself off the wall, she marched back out of the alley, and resumed her journey to Sabertooth. 

_Well, if even Aries can forgive me, maybe I really can achieve redemption,_ she thought, a smile ghosting her face at the memories of her and Yukino playing together, all those years ago. 


End file.
